The Switch
by pink-fuzzy-buddha
Summary: The Titans fight Plasmas again only to fall into toxic waste and change...


Chapter 1 Plasmas flew against the wall, shaken by one of Starfire's attacks. A glowing black, empty waste barrel flew into his chest, and he exploded into pieces, each part chasing one of the titans. Raven was throwing empty barrels at the crab-like object chasing her while the others fought close behind. Then without much warning they were all cornered at the edge of a sheer drop-off. A vat of swirling pink and blue liquid bubbled underneath them. The parts of Plasmas reconnected themselves, and he swept them into the giant vat of boiling liquid. Chapter 2 One week later… at the Titans Tower "Man, I feel like I've just been bulldozed." Yawned BB as he sat up from his sprawled position on the coach. "Tell me about it." Replied Robin, sitting (as usual) in front of the blasting stereo. "Uh… Robin, your hair is long and curly, and YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE A GIRL!!!!!" "Duh." "What do you mean 'Duh'? It's not like I see you cross-dressing everyday like it's a habit of yours!" Robin sighs as Beast Boy raves on. "Have you looked at yourself?" Robin interjects. Beast Boy looks down "What the HECK! Why do I have lumps on my chest and WHY am I wearing a skirt?" "We've all changed BB. Starfire's a guy, and so is Raven. Cyborg and both of us are girls." Robin explained carefully. Starfire walks in, dressed in tan khakis, a loose purple shirt and a backwards cap. "What are you screaming about friends?" "BB just woke up." "Oh. Beast Boy er…Beast Girl, you have been in slumber for a week. When Plasmas pushed us in the vat, we all changed." "YOU THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE!?!" BB yelled, pulling at the tight clothes. "Stop yelling, you're interrupting my meditation." Raven walked in, and Beast Boy screamed. Chapter 3 "What the!?!?!?!" Beast Boy shouted as Raven Walked in the room. She was dressed in her usual cape, but she had a tight black shirt on that revealed her muscle lines, and rather saggy black pants that slid down on one side, revealing a section of her stomach. She held a white book with a shining jewel on the cover that she glanced at every so often. This was BEYOND a fashion statement in BB's mind. "Wha…wh…WHAT IS THAT?" Cyborg had appeared behind Raven. His wires had turned from the normal light blue to bright neon pink, and Cy was also wearing dangling, pink sequins from each ear. This was just too much, and BB sank to the floor and fainted. "Beast Boy, you alright?" Robin said from a haze of purple and green. BB sat up. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a lot of change in about ten minutes, kind of gives a guy a headache. Is today Saturday? I've gotta go see Terra and leave new roses. The old ones probably died already." Starfire nodded in a way that seemed like she was holding back a smile, and he trod over to the door, puzzled. "Hey, Beast Boy?" He turned, and Terra was there. Chapter 4 "Terra!" BB shouted and ran over to her. "But…how…what…when…" "Me, Me, and two days ago." Raven said, interrupting his stupor. "When we got out of the tub full of that weird liquid, I discovered that, because I was taller as a boy, I could contain more powerful magic. Powerful enough to reverse the effect of the stone prison Terra was in. Thought you might just appreciate that." "She also got that awful suit off of me too." Terra said, touching her chest to reassure herself it wasn't there anymore. Cyborg walked up and explained that the earrings weren't exactly his first choice, but he couldn't get them off. And then the red jewels on everyone's suit went off. The indicator on the screen said three members of The Hive were invading an old warehouse on Pier 7. "Aw man, I don't want Jinx to see me like this." Sighed Cyborg, then ran downstairs to start up the car. "And we're off." Said Raven, who vanished in a shimmer of black and navy blue. Beast Boy looked and Robin, who just shrugged and they all went down to the car, even Terra. "Good to have you back Terra." BB said in the car, and hugged her. "Good to be back." And to his surprise, hugged him back. He smiled and enjoyed the ride to the pier immensely. Hey guys, I hope you liked my first story. I'm making a sequel if you want to know what happens about the whole gender-change thing. Please give me honest reviews about what you think. -Buddha 


End file.
